


Stuck in the Middle With You

by CelestialVoid



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Knotting, Alpha Derek, Alpha Derek Hale, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Coming Inside, Cuddles, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Riding, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Derek came home to find Stiles playing with his latest toy. He can’t help but feel jealous, and what happened next, neither of them saw coming.





	Stuck in the Middle With You

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Lovey.

Derek pushed open the front door and was greeted with the echo of a pleasured moan from upstairs. His brows knitted together in confusion as he shut the door behind himself and dropped his stuff by the door.

He made his way upstairs, following the sound of broken gasps and pleasured moans. He pushed open the bedroom door to find Stiles on the bed, sinking his ass down on a rigid dildo.

Derek gently bit into his lower lip as he drank in the sight.

He couldn’t help himself, he shrugged off his jacket, tossing it onto the chair in the corner of the room before clambering up behind Stiles.

Stiles felt the bed waver beneath him, letting out a delighted hum as Derek arched over him, wrapping one arm around his husband’s chest and turning his head to crush their mouths together. Stiles let out a heavy breath, melting into the kiss.

Derek slid his hand down the arm that Stiles had reached behind himself, easing the young man’s fingers off the dildo.

Stiles let him take over, using his now-free hand to hold onto Derek’s arm, to hold him close.

Stiles felt Derek lean in closer, his warmth radiating against his soft skin as Derek broke away from the kiss and took a hold of the dildo. He began to move it back and forth, a smug smirk lifting the corners of his lips as Stiles let out a pleasured moan.

“I haven’t seen this one before,” Derek said, sitting back slightly to watch as Stiles took the girthy shaft of the dildo. “Did you get a new toy?”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. “This one vibrates.”

“Oh really?” Derek purred.

Stiles reached forward on the bed, grabbing the small remote and passing it back to Derek.

Derek took it from him, looking down at the controls. He turned on the dildo and turned up the intensity.

Stiles let out a broken whine as the vibrations rolled through him. His hips bucked forward before grinding back against the dildo.

Derek felt his crotch throb, his growing erection straining against the fabric of his pants. He pressed his lips to Stiles’ shoulders, littering his pale skin with kisses. He brought his lips up to Stiles’ ear, gently nipping his lobe as he teased, “Does that feel good?”

Stiles whimpered, unaware of what the young man’s helpless sounds did to Derek. He breathed deeply, lowering his ass over the thick dildo that Derek held in position.

“Do you like your new toy?” Derek whispered, sliding the dildo in and out of Stiles’ tight ass.

“I love it,” Stiles answered. “But nothing feels as good as you.”

“Is that so?” Derek said, a smile playing across his lips.

Stiles turned his head and brought his lips to Derek’s. He took the remote from Derek’s hand, turning off the vibrator and gently turning in Derek’s arms. He set a hand against Derek’s chest and guided him back against the mattress.

Derek followed his lead, laying back among the pillows as Stiles moved to straddled him.

Stiles leant forward, crushing their mouths together.

Derek ran his hand through Stiles’ hair, gently balling the soft locks into his fist. His other hand settled on Stiles’ hip, gently brushing the ball of his thumb across his hip.

Stiles reached behind himself, moaning as he pulled the dildo from his ass. He tossed it aside, grinding his hips against Derek’s as he quickly unbuttoned Derek’s shirt. HIs fingers trailed down Derek’s abs, toying with the waistline of his pants as he unbuttoned them and pushed them down.

He rubbed the palm of his hand against Derek’s aching erection, pulling back from the kiss as he said, “Well, aren’t you excited?”

“I can’t help it, after seeing how well you took that dildo—how your ass took that shaft all the way—it’s hard not to get off on that,” Derek admitted, craning his neck and trailing his lips down Stiles’ neck.

Derek ran his tongue across the bulge of Stiles’ Adam’s apple, feeling the vibration of gasps and whimpers as he ground his hips against Derek’s. He bit lightly down on the junction of Stiles’ neck and shoulder, making him arch and whimper. Having

Stiles’ nimble fingers toyed with the elastic of Derek’s boxers, pulling them down and freeing Derek’s hard cock.

Stiles let out a needy whimper as he rolled his hips against Derek’s. He took Derek’s length in his hand and lined it up with his eager hole. He sank down over Derek’s dick, taking his length in his ass inch by inch. He bucked his hips against Derek’s groin, moaning as he began to move.

Derek sank back against the pillows looking down at Stiles as a rosy-pink colouring flushed his cheeks. He watched as Stiles’ eyes rolled back as he let out a broken moan, his cock twitching excitedly as he sank further down on the alpha’s dick.

Stiles paused for a moment as he got used to the feeling of Derek’s dick in his ass. Slowly, he rose up onto his knees, until only the head of Derek’s cock was still inside of him, then sank down again with a broken moan. He repeated the action, a little faster, settling into a steady rhythm as he fucked himself on Derek’s thick cock.

Derek’s hips jerked up into Stiles’ ass, making the man whimper helplessly with his thrusts. He fucked him slowly at first, but no less deeply.

Stiles whimpered as Derek’s cock pressed against his insides, hitting all the right places.

Derek grew impatient with the slow pace. Stiles’ ass was tight and hot around him, and resisting the urge to simply give in and fuck him was testing his limited self-control. He drew out of Stiles slowly until only the tip of his head was inside of his ass and then slammed his hips back against Stiles’ ass, making the boy scream and throw his head back.

“Oh fuck!” Stiles cried out.

Derek sat upright, latching his lips on Stiles’ throat as he thrust upwards. Stiles bounced in his lap, crying out with pleasure as he rode Derek’s dick.

He wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders, pulling himself closer.

“My alpha,” Stiles whispered in his ear, stirring something deep within Derek.

The man let out a low growl.

“Give me all of it,” Stiles said needily. “Give me all of your big alpha dick.”

Stiles cried out as a wave of pleasure and searing pain tore through his body. Blinding lights filled his vision as he threw his head back, gasping for air. If Derek hadn’t been holding him upright, he would have collapsed against the bedsheets like a ragdoll.

After a minute, he began to regain his senses, slowing his breathing and calming the deafening pounding of his heart in his ears. He heard Derek curse under his breath, his head bowed and resting against Stiles’ chest.

“What the hell wat that?” Stiles gasped as he wrapped his arms around Derek’s shoulders in an attempt to hold himself up. Before Derek would answer, a thought struck Stiles. “Was that what I think it was?”

Derek nodded.

“Holy shit,” Stiles muttered.

“I don’t know what to do,” Derek admitted, his voice full of fear as he lifted his head to look at Stiles. “This has never happened before.”

“Well, first things first, I need you to calm down,” Stile said softly, resting his forehead against Derek’s in an attempt to comfort him. “We’re okay.”

“I hurt you,” Derek uttered.

“Believe me, there was as much pleasure as there was pain,” Stiles reassured him.

“We should call Deaton,” Derek said.

“And tell him what? That you have your dick up my ass?” Stiles squawked. “What if he has to come over to fix this?”

“Stiles, he’s the only person I can think of that might have an answer to this,” Derek pointed out.

Stiles let out a heavy sigh and begrudgingly agreed. “My phone’s there,” he said, nodding towards the bedside table.

Derek picked it up and dialled the vet. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

“Hi, Stiles,” Scott greeted—Of course he’d recognise the phone number that appeared on caller ID.

“It’s Derek actually,” Derek corrected. “Can you put Deaton on?”

“Sure,” Scott said, rather uncertain. “Is Stiles okay?”

“He’s fine,” Derek said dismissively. “Please, just pass the phone to Deaton.”

“What happened?” Scott asked.

Stiles snatched the phone out of Derek’s hand. “Derek and I were having raunchy sex and he knotted, now his dick is stuck in my ass. And as great as it feels, it also hurts, so if you don’t mind.”

There was a moment of silence before Scott spoke. “I’ll get Deaton.”

Stiles passed the phone back to Derek, smiling proudly. Derek’s face was flushed red. He muttered something under his breath before taking the phone back.

A moment later, Deaton answered. “Hello?”

“I’m sorry to call you while you’re busy, I just don’t know who else to call,” Derek apologised.

“It’s okay,” Deaton assured him. “Is something wrong? Are you hurt?”

“Yes. No. I don’t know,” Derek stammered. “It’s hard to explain.”

“Take a deep breath, Derek, and try to explain what’s happened,” Deaton encouraged.

“Stiles and I were…”

“Having sex,” Stiles finished, loud enough that Deaton could hear.

“And something happened.”

“He knotted,” Stiles explained, his voice a mixture of shock and delight.

“And now we’re…”

“Stuck?” Deaton offered.

“Yeah.”

“It’s okay,” Deaton reassured him. “It’s a perfectly normal biological response for alphas, especially when they’re getting intimate with their mate.”

“But how do I make it go away?” Derek asked.

“There are two ways of doing that,” Deaton explained. “The first is sexual release. When you climax, the tension will be released and the knot will subside. The second is just to wait. With time, it will go away.”

“How long that take?” Derek asked.

“A while,” Deaton said almost apologetically. “Maybe a couple of hours.”

“Okay, thank you,” Derek replied before hanging up.

“Hours?” Stiles whined.

“I never thought you’d complain about a couple hours of cuddling,” Derek replied, setting Stiles’ phone back on the bedside table.

“I’m not, but the thought of having to sit still for _hours_.” He flopped back against the bed, impatient.

He drew in a sharp gasp, crying out in pleasure as Derek’s knot pressed against his prostate. He bit into the back of his hand as he tried to stifle the moan that rolled through him. He was left gasping for air, his back arching off the bed as his hips instinctively ground against Derek’s dick.

Derek felt his stomach flutter. Stiles never understood the affect that his noises had on Derek.

He let out a low growl, his irises glowing crimson as he arched over Stiles and buried his face in Stiles’ neck. He gently nipped at the man’s throat, littering kisses across his skin as he slowly rolled his hips.

Broken moans and needy whimpers fell past Stiles’ lips, spurring Derek on.

Derek’s hands fell to Stiles’ hips, holding him close as he pinned the young man against the bed and slowly trust in and out of him.

Stiles’ sounds grew louder as Derek’s throbbing dick hit his prostate over and over again, eliciting all the sweet noises out of him.

Neither of them lasted much longer after that.

Stiles cried out as his ass tightened around Derek’s knot, his eyes rolling back as he climaxed. Spurts of come splashed against his abs as he gasped for air, clawing at Derek’s shoulder blades.

Derek bit down on Stiles’ shoulder, growling as he buckled his hips. He buried his length into Stiles’ ass as he hit his peak. Derek drew in heavy breaths through his gritted teeth as he came in Stiles, riding out the euphoric wave of his orgasm as Stiles slowly rolled his hips, riding out their orgasms.

Derek collapsed against Stiles, feeling his knot subside as he slowly withdrew from Stiles’ ass.

“Holy shit,” Derek muttered as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

Stiles let out a weak, breathless chuckle.

“You had better fuck me like that from now on,” he said between broken breaths.

Derek flopped onto his pack, pulling Stiles into his arms and laying the young man against his chest.

Stiles let out a pained whimper as he moved.

“You okay?” Derek asked. “Does it hurt?”

“Only a little,” Stiles reassured him. “I’ll be okay in a bit.”

“Do you want a massage?” Derek offered.

“I would _love_ a massage,” Stiles replied. “Maybe not right now though. Give me an hour or so, I’ll be able to move then.”

“Okay,” Derek whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Stiles’ head. After a moment he added, “I’m sorry.”

A sweet smile lit up Stiles’ face. “Don’t be.”

He nestled his face into the curve of Derek’s neck, curling up in Derek’s warmth. “I love you, Sourwolf.”

Derek smiled, pressing a kiss to the tousled mess atop Stiles’ head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
